Just a Oneshot
by mia-the-demigoddess
Summary: Title says all.


A little oneshot. I got writers block and I can't think of nothing for the main story or any of my other stories over on wattpad. Takes place in Dragonball787's universe, DBZ in Kindergarten, 2nd Generation. Review, favorite, and follow if you wish.

* * *

Another day of kindergarten. After a failed Halloween, Kuriza was talking with Cell Jr. on the swings."My dad's kinda angry only a bit." Cell Jr. said.

"Mine's okay..." Kuriza blushed.

"After being told of going after Bra, that's nuts when your lips hit her's!" Cell Jr. exclaimed.

"I'm still learning to fly dammit!" Kuriza growled."Listen can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I... like... Bra!" he said. Cell Jr's eyes widened.

"Holy f***." he said.

"^_^' You can't tell anyone. My dad doesn't know at all!" he shushed."Please Cell, your my pal."

"I'll keep it a secret." What Kuriza didn't know, he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Alright. I can always trust you!" he said. The bell rung and the group ran back into the school.

~PE~

"Alright students! Today we go against the second grade!" Coach said.

Bra smiled."We can handle these guys." Trunks said. They got up against the wall and the Coach blew the whistle.

"We always win." Goten smiled.

"We are never undefeated!" Gohan said.

"Gohan. Psst." Cell Jr said."Come here."

"I be right back." Gohan said and ran over to Cell Jr."What?"

"Kuriza has a crush on Bra." Cell Jr said.

"I thought he was-"

"Same here." Cell Jr agreed."Tell everyone. You can't tell Bra nor Kuriza and tell them that too."

"On it."

Gohan went around his classmates telling everyone about Kuriza's crush.

~After School~

Kuriza was on the playground."Hey. I was wondering where you were." Frieza flew down from the sky.

"Huh? Hey dad." Kuriza shoved what was in his hands into his bag.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Kuriza lied. His emerald eyes looked into Frieza's ruby as he grabbed the backpack.

"What the..." He grabbed a notebook.

"Daddy please. Don't open it." Kuriza begged.

"HEY!"

"Crap." he muttered seeing Trunks."What'd you want?"

"I know about your secret." he replied.

"O.o CELL JR! I'll freaking kill you!" Kuriza yelled.

Frieza flipped through the notebook seeing scetches of Blue Eyes White Dragon and on the final page, there was Bra with text saying _I love you_."Kuriza Cold." he growled.

"Dad I can explain." Kuriza whimpered.

Trunks took the notebook from Frieza."You like my sister!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah-" Kuriza took off to the slide with Trunks on his tail.

"Get back here lizard!" Trunks yelled.

"SCREW OFF!" Kuriza yelled.

Frieza made a quick move and grabbed his son by his vest."You are in trouble young man." he growled and picked up the bag.

"Mr. Frieza!" Bra flew down from the sky."Please don't punish him."

"Bra, go." Kuriza yelped.

"Mr. Frieza please put him down." Bra begged.

"Three minutes. That's it." Frieza said. Kuriza got up and walked over to her.

"B-Bra. I love you." he said.

"Same here. When you kissed me, I felt strange." she said pecking his lips.

"I'm sorry for harming you." he said and smiled showing his teeth.

"It's okay. We'll see each other again tomorrow." Bra gave him another kiss and flew into the sky. He collapsed.

Frieza looked down at him."Lets go home." He picked him up and took off.

 **A few years later (Sixth Grade time)**

"GAAAAHH!" Kuriza screamed. He grabbed his head in pain."B-Bra! G-Get outa here now before it's too late!"

"K-Kuriza!" she cried.

"Sis c'mon! Leave the lizard!" Trunks yelled.

Kuriza looked at her."Please go."

"I love you." she said.

A motocycle stopped at the curb."What the f***'s going on?" Frieza ask.

"We don't know." Goten replied."He grabbed his head and screamed."

"I get that. His power increased." Frieza's eyes widened."N-No." He ran over to Kuriza."S-Son. Can you still hear me?"

"I can. He didn't take ove-" Too late. Kuriza let out another scream and he changed."Mwahhahahaha! I'm back." His Seto Kaiba abridge voice was replace with Melvin's.

"Kuriza." Frieza said. A ki ball hit him in the stomach and then an uppercut."You."

"Yes. I'm back."

"He made you, Koru. Leave my son." Frieza coughed out blood.

"Frieza lets just kill him." Trunks lit up a ki ball.

"NO!" Bra yelled."Kuriza!?"

Koru got up from his spot."He's such a child with these clothes." he sighed.

"Leave him bastard!" Bra hissed.

 _Bra..._

"Kuriza?" Frieza muttered.

 _Kill him!_

"No." Frieza muttered.

 _Dad, you can revive me with the Dragonballs..._

"I'm not gonna kill him." he said.

"The boy's talking to him huh? Well then..."

"What the hell!" Frieza exclaimed.

Koru shot a Death Beam into Frieza's leg. He yelped collapsing. Koru got onto the motocycle and took off down the street."We gotta stop him."

"How?" Gohan ask.

"I know how." Frieza replied getting up, only yelping and collapsing again."If you guys go after him, hears a warning. His power is stronger than a Super Saiyan. He kills anyone who gets in his path." Gohan lifted him up.

"We can kill him as Gotenks-"

"He needs me to defeat him! I'm a god with my new form, but... he knew what was gonna happen that's why he shot me." Frieza said to Trunks."A love one can free him."

"A love one?" Bra repeated."ME!?" She took off down the street.

~~At a store~~

Koru changed out of Kuriza's Seto Kaiba clothes and into something like Melvin. He killed everyone in the store he was just in and saw Bra."If it isn't his girlfriend, Bulla."

"It's Bra." she growled."Kuriza it's me. Can you hear me?"

"Bra!" Kuriza's voice said."H-Hey..."

"I love you!" she said.

"NO! Frig! He's trying to switch!" Koru screamed.

"Your heading to the Shadow Realm!" Kuriza said as he split from him."Get back." he said to Bra."Ka, me, ha, me, HA!"

"N-Noooooooo!" Koru was gone.

"Who did this to me?" Kuriza ask looking at the clothes."My long sleeve... he ruined it..."

"Calm down." She pecked his cheek."You look nice. Wait a few weeks. Now c'mon, we need the Dragonballs."

"Kay." He got up and walked into the store wear his original clothes were.

"What the.." Bra walked in there too."Hey your clothes."

He put on the overcoat and his necklace."The baka ruined the rest, but left the boots and pants unharmed. Lets go." he said.

Bra kissed his cheek."Okay."

Kuriza walked out to the motocycle and got on. Bra sat behind him and he started it up."Hold on." he warned. She nodded and he went down the street.

Everything returned to normal. Everyone who was killed were brought back and damage done by Koru was fixed. They also wished for everything to be fix.

* * *

The end! Damn... I like that pairing better than a Warrior Cats pairing! I might do more of oneshots in the future if you guys want me to, review! I own Koru and Kuriza's asshole look. In oneshots and main story, he's a asshole.


End file.
